A Night in the Woods
by TwinkieTUTUS
Summary: ONE SHOT!Sora runs to the woods one night, and who else goes to comfort her but Tai? Rated T to be safe.. not really sure what this would be considered


**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Wish I did though...**

**A Night in the Woods**

A young girl dashed through the streets as fast as her legs would carry her, her soft crimson eyes filled with tears that had threatened to fall and were now streaming down her porcelain face. She ran and ran, finally reaching the woods next to the park in her neighbor hood. Her well-toned leg muscles pumped up and down as she ran to her favorite tree, then climbed to the highest branches. She leaned against the tree trunk, her legs pulled up, her head resting on her knees. Her eyes continued to leak salty tasting tears, thoroughly soaking her knees through her jeans. She little by little lifted her head and turned to stare at the moon. It was barely there, just a sliver lighting up the night sky. She sighed to herself. 'At least it's pretty tonight.' she thought to herself. Crescent moons were her favorite, not full, not half, but when just a little bit of the moon was showing made her heart leap with joy. But tonight, her heart seemed weighed down to the point that the moon only made her heart lift a little, then flop back down. Upon realizing this, her head instantly dropped back to her knees as the tears began to flow yet again.

Not far away, a boy with unruly chocolate hair and matching eyes ran through the streets, following the path that the girl had just taken. He knew exactly where she had gone, the same place she always went to cry and wallow in her misery. His soccer-toned legs beat the ground as he hurried to the park, just knowing she would be there. As he finally reached the woods, he slowed down so that his presence wouldn't be acknowledged by anyone. He arrived at the base of the tree and began to climb as the soft sounds of crying reached his ears. He slowly got to the top and settled himself onto the same branch the girl was on, waiting for her to make the first move.

Even before she saw the wild mass of hair, she knew he was here. Once he got to the top and sat down, she launched herself into his strong arms, just knowing his hug would help take the tears away. Sure enough, his arms came circling around her waist, pulling her ever closer to the boy who had saved her countless numbers of times.

"Tai."

"Yes, Sora?"

"Thank you."

Tai looked down at the girl in his arms, wishing he could hold her like that forever. But now wasn't the time to be thinking things like that. "Why did you come here Sora?" was his gentle question.

"Oh, Tai!" Sora whimpered. "Don't let me go. Just hold me."

"Sora, what aren't you telling me?" Tai asked gently.

"I don't want to go, Tai. I don't want to go," she replied softly.

"Go where Sora?"

"To live with my dad, Tai! My mom thinks it'll do me good. I don't want to go! It would mean the end of all the things I know and love! My house! My pets! My friends! Even the freaking school! It's that bad Tai! I'll miss the school!" With that outburst out of her system, she broke down in tears, nuzzling her head into Tai's shoulder.

"Sora. Sora sweetie don't cry. We won't let you leave. _I_ won't let you leave."

His words seemed to hit a spot in Sora. Her heart leapt at the possibility of the double meaning to his words. "You really mean it Tai?"

"Of course."

"But if I did go, you know what I'd miss most?"

"Don't talk like that Sor. You're not going anywhere." But his protests were for nothing. She kept on.

"I'd miss you Tai. You're the one thing I'd miss the most. I can't imagine being without you." There. She'd said it.

"Sora, shush. You're not going anywhere, so stop talking like that."

"But Tai"

"No."

"Tai, just let me"

"No Sora. No. I'm not going to let you talk like that. I'm not gonna let you go."

"But Tai, it's not about that!" Sora cried. Apparently he had missed the double meaning in _her_ words.

"Then what is it sweet?"

"Well, this." She lifted her head from his shoulder, making him look her right in the eyes.

"What are you..." His words were cut off as she covered his lips with hers. The kiss lasted less than ten seconds, but it seemed much longer. "Oh." was all that could escape Tai's mouth. Sora seemed a little sheepish after kissing him like that, so she began to lower her head back to Tai's shoulder. But as he regained his voice, he lifted it right back up. "Sora, will you tell me something?"

"Sure Tai." Her crimson eyes tried to break the intense gaze that Tai held on her, but as she looked away, his hands lifted to her cheeks and averted her gaze back to him, and then stayed there so the actions didn't have to repeat. She gasped as she saw, for the first time, the depth of Tai's eyes and the hidden emotions that were beginning to show, love, worry, and determinedness.

"How long?" was his only question, but it meant so much. It could mean, "How long do we have to stop your leaving?" or, "How long are you going to sit in the tree crying your eyes out?" or finally, the most sensible, "How long have you felt this way for me?"

She sighed, closing her eyes for a brief moment, then opening them again to meet Tai's gaze with one as intense as his. "Since day one." With her answer echoing through the quiet woods, her eyes once again fell closed.

Tai's mind was reeling. He couldn't believe that the girl of his dreams had admitted what he had always wanted her to. He smiled that lopsided smile that always broke through every one of Sora's barriers and moved his hands so that one wound its way around her back, pulling her closer to him, and the other tenderly lifting her chin up so that he could reach her better. He leaned forward a bit and kissed Sora softly on the nose. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear that sweetie."

"What?" Sora asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You heard me Sor, you heard me."

"Tai!" That was the last thing heard as Sora launched herself onto Tai, her lips instantly latching onto his, and answering the unasked question of "Will you be mine?". Once they broke apart, she once again snuggled into Tai's arms, glancing up to look at the moon once again. "Wow. It really is beautiful tonight."

FIN

Ok, so, this was absolute randomness. It was gonna be like a Kari/TK thing, then it changed to a Code:Lyoko thing (which I don't own either) and then it changed to this. Hope its ok for all the craziness it is!

MUAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! )i(


End file.
